1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver module, and more particularly, to an optical transceiver module.
2. Description of Related Art
As network technology grows rapidly, optoelectronic communication technology is becoming more popular because optoelectronic communication transfers a large amount of data at a high speed. One of the critical components in optoelectronic communication is the optical transceiver module, which includes a receiver to transform a received optical signal into an electronic signal, and a transmitter to transform an electronic signal into an optical signal and to transmit the optical signal.
Networking equipment such as a hub is typically equipped with optical transceiver modules as described above. Fibre channel cables can be plugged into networking equipment through the optical transceiver modules. In recent fibre channel products, Gigabit Interface Converter (GBIC) optical transceiver modules have been replaced by Small Form Factor (SFF) optical transceiver modules. The SFF optical transceiver module has a more compact volume than that of the GBIC optical transceiver module. Thus, designers can put more optical transceiver modules in the same area of the networking equipment by using the SFF optical transceiver module.
An SFF optical transceiver module may not be compatible with the layout of the networking equipment. Moreover, GBIC provide an SC-type connector while SFF provide an LC-type connector. Hence, designers may have to modify the layout of the networking equipment greatly so as to replace GBIC optical transceiver modules with SFF optical transceiver modules. This may increase the total system cost of the networking equipment.